


The Swear Jar

by TrickPhotography



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, F/M, Happy 100th Steve Rogers, Time travel wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickPhotography/pseuds/TrickPhotography
Summary: This is not what Steve thought he would get for a present on his 100th birthday





	The Swear Jar

Steve held his arms out, looking down at the little girl who had attached herself to his legs. 

“Uh…” he said, unsure of what to do. 

“Daddy, why are we here? You said we were gonna go to Coney Island!” she said, looking up at him. She couldn’t have been more than four years old. Her wide blue eyes were filled with tears, and her bottom lip quivered. 

“Tony?” Steve looked at the frazzled man who had brought the little girl to the penthouse party. 

“Don’t look at me!” Tony snapped, raising his hands defensively. “Blame Foster. This is her mess. She just told me to bring her up here while - ” 

“Daddy,” the girl said, tugging his shirt. “Is it your birthday? Uncle Tony said it was.” 

“Uncle Tony?” Steve echoed before shaking his head and crouching down to look the girl in the eyes. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

“Emma Grace Rogers,” she replied promptly before flinging herself at him. He tensed but relaxed as her small arms wrapped around his neck and her dark hair floated into his face. “Happy Birthday!” 

“Thank you?” Steve said, glancing at Tony over the girl’s shoulder. When she pulled away he gave her his best Captain America smile and nodded towards the television. “Want to watch something while the grown ups talk?”

She gave him a put upon sigh and crossed her arms, “Then we’ll go Coney Island?”

“Sure,” he replied. “What, um, what do you want to watch?”

“Dog Cops!” Emma said promptly. It took only a few minutes to get the girl situated in front of the television, a plate of chips on her lap and a glass of water at her elbow.

Both men moved towards the kitchen where Steve turned on Tony. “Explain. Is this some sort of prank?”

“I’ve got nothing to do with this, Steve. I swear - I was on my way to drag Bruce out of the labs when Jane grabbed me and told me to watch her.” 

“Steve, what the hell...o,” Bucky said, frowning as he stepped off of the patio and saw Emma. She grinned around a chip.

“Hi Uncle Bucky! Are you gonna go with us to Coney Island?”

“Uncle Bucky?” he raised an eyebrow. “And who the hell would want to go to Coney Island on today of all days?”

The girl scowled, “You said a swear word! You have ‘ta put money in the jar! Mommy said so. Tell him, Daddy - tell Uncle Bucky he has to.” 

Bucky looked over at Steve, who ran a hand down his face and shook his head. 

The elevator dinged, and they heard Jane talking as the doors opened. “ - what happened, she just showed up!”

“Just because I have a niece doesn’t mean I’m good with kids, Jane. I didn’t come all the way to Manhattan to babysit when I could be working on a tan at Co - ”

“MOMMY!” Emma launched herself off the couch, chips flying everywhere, and charged towards the dark haired woman stepping off to the elevator. 

They all stared at the girl who was grinned up at the confused woman. “Uh… come again?” 

“Are we going to go to Coney Island now, Mommy? And get hot dogs? Can I get two this year? I promise I’ll eat them both!”

“Jane?”

“I...uh…” the scientist said, stepping away from them and back towards the open elevator. “I’m gonna be in the lab.”

“Jane,” Darcy hissed. “What the hell did you do?”

“Swear word!” Emma shrieked, jumping away from her and pointing an aquisitory finger. “Daddy, Mommy has to put money in the swear jar too!”

Darcy’s eyes followed the little girl’s gaze and landed on Steve freaking Rogers, the man she’d been secretly crushing on for the last few months but had yet to exchange more than 100 words with, who blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Tony and Bucky roared with laughter. 

“Happy birthday punk,“ Bucky finally managed to say. “‘Parently the universe got you a girl and a kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been sitting in my folder for a while and I figured I'd write it for Steve's 100th rather than cleaning the apartment sooo... here ya go

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Swear Jar pt. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922599) by [Penelope_in_Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_in_Wait/pseuds/Penelope_in_Wait)




End file.
